Aubergine
by radpineapple
Summary: The Flash and Captain Cold switch bodies for a day.
1. Chapter 1

Aubergine

Chapter One

 **A/N: This takes place before Legends of Tomorrow and before season three of the Flash. Barry and Iris are together.**

 **(I didn't include Dr. Wells just because this is my first time writing for the Flash, and because I couldn't handle that many characters on my first try.)**

 **As I said before, this is my first time writing for the Flash, so I would love feedback about how this is going.**

 **Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

The Flash raced down the street, only seen as a scarlet streak by onlookers. Lightning raced and crackled around his body, energizing him as he ran.

"How much further?" he asked through his com.

"Twelve more blocks," Cisco replied.

"I can't believe this guy has been running experiments on animals since the particle accelerator exploded, and we just discovered it this week!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"I know!" Cisco agreed. "He's kinda kooky. I mean, trying to experiment with streaming consciousness into different bodies is weird enough, but trying it on the animals from Central City's zoo? Totally weird."

"I doubt he had the funds to run an experiment like this with permission," Caitlyn pointed out. "So he resorted to zoo animals."

"True," Cisco said, nodding.

"Okay," Barry said breathlessly. "I'm here," there was a slight pause. "Whoa, this place is impressive!"

The Flash stared at his surroundings in awe. This mad scientist had turned an abandoned warehouse into a state of the art science lab. Rare, expensive biological equipment was neatly arranged around the warehouse along with large cages that held the zoo animals of Central City.

"This guy must have stolen stuff from Mercury Labs. The equipment he's using is brand new," Barry noted as he walked over to a table littered with odd-looking tools.

"Barry," Cisco chided. "Focus."

"Oh, right," the Flash said. He looked around the warehouse, "It appears to be vacant."

"I wouldn't bet on that," a sinister voice said behind the Flash.

The Flash spun around to see a crazed man with wily hair standing next to one of the animal cages. He shot at the Flash with silver pistol. The Flash avoided the bullet with ease.

The mad scientist chuckled menacingly, "You are fast. Looks like we need to make things more challenging."

The mad scientist unlatched the lock to the cage he was standing next to, which, of course, happened to be holding a tiger. The Flash dodged out of the tiger's way as it lunged towards him. The Flash easily zipped the tiger back in its cage only to see that the insane man was unlatching every single cage. Gorillas, zebras, lions, giraffes, polar bears, penguins, and hippos all began to stampede through the warehouse.

"What are you doing?!" the Flash shouted to the scientist across the room. "You'll destroy your work!"

"My work is already complete," he said and held up an odd looking instrument that looked much like a glowing eggplant.

"Looks like you got your hands full."

The Flash turned his head just in time to see a hippo running straight towards him. It was much faster than he thought was natural. He dodged out of its way only to hear a mighty roar sound behind him. The Flash speedily moved out of the path of a roaring lioness who leapt into a nearby colony of penguins who frantically waddled away from her.

"Barry," Cisco said cautiously, "What was that?"

"That crazy scientist is setting all of the animals loose!"

"You need to get them back into their cages so they don't hurt each other!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"I know, I know," the Flash said, weaving through the chaos of the animals. He ducked behind a fallen table to survey the situation.

"This is my hiding spot. Find your own."

The Flash startled and looked at the man crouching next to him behind the table, "Leonard Snart? What are you doing here?"

"This guy has the blueprints to Mercury Labs, what do you think I'm doing?"

The Flash looked around at the mess and the destructive animals racing around them, "You're crazy!"

"Everything was going fine until you showed up."

There was a large crash nearby.

"I think that's your cue," Snart said.

The Flash just looked at him in disbelief, but sped off into the fray. The Flash quickly sped through the assortment of animals and finally returned all of them back into their cages. Fur, broken glass, chairs, and tables were scattered across the warehouse.

"That was quite impressive," that insane voice mocked.

The Flash turned to see the mad scientist point is eggplant gun in his direction.

"This machine is able to switch the consciousness of the two bodies that have been hit with this ray, and now, I'm going to shoot you. I can't imagine what incredible power I will receive once I am the Flash."

The Flash sped towards the scientist, but he pushed the button before Barry reached him. The gun made a sort of choking sound and the scientist's eyes widened in fear.

"No!" he shouted. And the gun exploded.

O

Barry sat on the small bed in S.T.A.R. Labs as Caitlyn finished her examination. She shone a small light into his eyes and turned it off.

"You seem fine," she said. "I'll check on you again tomorrow, but everything is normal."

Barry sighed in relief, "Good."

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. "You wouldn't want some psycho doctor taking over your body."

"You haven't come up with a name for him yet?" Caitlyn asked, clearly surprised.

Cisco shrugged, "Nothing has come to mind. This guy just sort of freaked me out."

"Yeah, well, I've had enough weird for one day," Barry said. "I'm going home. I'm pretty tired. See you guys tomorrow."

Cisco waved.

"Bye, Barry," Caitlyn said.

O

A blaring alarm jarred Leonard Snart out of his sleep. He muttered a curse and reached for his alarm and turned it off and closed his eyes. He suddenly reopened them and sat up. He didn't set an alarm. He looked down. He didn't sleep in this bed either! He quickly got out of bed and paused when he saw his clothing. He didn't recognize it. Snart quickly located the bathroom and rushed to it. He turned on the light and looked into the mirror.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he said looking at Barry Allen's reflection. Snart ran a hand over his, no, Barry's face. Someone knocked on the door downstairs, causing Snart to jump.

"Barry! It's Iris!"

Snart ran to the top of the stairs, "Uh, one second!" He glanced back in Barry's room. How was he ever going to get ready in time? "Oh, yeah…" he muttered and used the Flash's lightning speed to quickly get changed and raced downstairs and nearly ran into the door. He was not used to the incredible speed. He opened the door.

A beautiful, young woman beamed at him, "Hey, Barry."

Snart blinked. He recognized this girl. This was Detective West's daughter.

"Barry? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you ready for the big day?"

Uh, oh. What did she mean by that? And what would Barry say? "I sure am!" he said, hoping he wasn't overdoing Barry's optimism.

The girl eyed him suspiciously but smiled and leaned in toward him. Snart didn't realize she was going to kiss him until they were inches apart.

"Oookay," he said sliding past her. She looked confused. "I'll see you later." He quickly sped away before she could reply.

O

Barry rolled over in his bed with a groan. He didn't remember it being so lumpy. Or so cold. Did he forget to turn on the heat or something? The smell of something burning reached him and he suddenly sat up. He didn't recognize his surroundings. Barry turned his head towards the smell of the fire and looked to see Mick Rory, or as Cisco called him, Heatwave, burning a newspaper. Barry gasped in fear. How had Heatwave found him? Snart said he wouldn't tell anyone his secret unless Barry apprehended him. The sound of Barry's gasp caused Heatwave to look in his direction.

"You, okay?" he asked.

"W-what?" Barry asked, but was immediately startled by his own voice. That wasn't his voice…

"You look like you had a bad dream or something," Mick said, turning his attention back to the fire.

Barry quickly glanced at his clothing and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Um, yeah, something like that," he said quickly. "Look, I gotta go take care of something. I'll be right back."

Mick grunted in acknowledgement but kept staring hypnotically at the burning newspaper as Barry rushed out the door.

 **A/N: This concludes the first chapter. What do you think? (I also need a name for the crazy scientist – I am open to suggestions!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I'm amazed!**

 **Also, thanks to Kimando714 for pointing out that I misspelled Caitlin's name. It should be fixed now. I apologize for that.**

 **Kiacico: I titled the story "Aubergine" because I described the mad scientist having an eggplant-like gun. I had written that part of the story and then later that day, my sister was trying to find a purple cover for her laptop. We had difficulty finding the color purple because instead of being called "purple" it was called "aubergine." We looked up what the meaning for aubergine was and discovered it meant eggplant. I thought it was hilarious that I had referred to an eggplant in my story and then I encountered that word again later that day. Sorry, that was a long explanation and extremely random.**

Snart rushed into S.T.A.R. Labs and almost missed the doorway leading into the central room. He still didn't control his speed as well as the Flash.

Cisco jumped from his spot behind the computers, "Barry?"

"What's going on?! Where's Barry?!" Snart demanded.

Cisco blinked, "Uh, Barry, are you okay?"

"He hasn't come yet, has he?"

"Who? Barry, you're not making any sense."

Caitlin walked into the room staring at a clipboard, "Hey, Cisco, I need you to run an analysis on – " she nearly dropped her clipboard when she saw Snart. "Barry? What are you doing here? You need to be at work! Today's the big day!"

"The big day?"

"Uh, yeah," Cisco said. "The committee is coming in to evaluate the status of the police department. You better hurry if you're gonna make it on time."

"What if I miss it?"

Caitlin and Cisco stared at each other in disbelief.

"Barry," Caitlin said. "You've been preparing for this day for over a month! There's no way you can miss it."

Snart hesitated and looked between Cisco and Caitlin thoughtfully. He knew he could completely destroy Barry's life if he wanted to. He could also steal so much with Barry's incredible speed…

"Well, go!" Cisco said urgently.

"Uh, yeah. See you later," he said and raced out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"That was…odd," Caitlin noted.

"Very," Cisco agreed.

O

Snart sighed as he stared at the Central City Police Station. He didn't know why he was here. He could be stealing so much stuff. He began to really rethink his choice of coming here when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Barry!" someone called.

Snart turned to see Joe West's daughter quickly walking towards him.

"You're almost late! Where did you go?" she asked with concern straining her voice.

"I guess I'm just nervous."

She sighed, "I get that. Your collar is messed up," she reached to fix it, but Snart pulled away and fixed it himself. Iris looked at Snart with pain in her eyes, "Well, you better get going. You might be late."

Snart ignored the sharpness to her voice and nodded. He quickly walked into the police station.

"Barry!" another person called.

Did the suffering have no end? How many people did Barry know?

Detective West walked up to Snart, "You need to get up there! The committee is almost finished talking to the chief! What have you been doing?!"

Snart gazed into the chief's office to see the committee shaking his hand. He looked back at Detective West unsure of where to go.

The detective flicked his eyes to the stairs, "Hurry!"

Snart immediately rushed up the stairs into Barry's forensic office.

O

"Guys!" Barry breathlessly called as he rushed into the central room of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Caitlin squeaked in surprise and Cisco spun around and stood up in a defensive position, "Whoa there, Captain Cold!"

"I'm not Captain Cold!"

"Okay, then, Leonard Snart," Cisco said bitterly.

"I'm not Leonard Snart!" Barry said exasperatedly.

"Uh, what?" Cisco asked, clearly puzzled.

"Guys," Barry said looking back and forth between Caitlin and Cisco. "It's me, Barry."

Cisco looked at Barry apprehensively, "Barry Allan?"

"Yes!"

Caitlin and Cisco exchanged a skeptical look.

"I can prove it!" Barry said desperately.

"I'm listening," Caitlin said impatiently.

"You guys remember when I was fighting that crazy scientist last night?"

"You mean when _Barry_ was fighting the crazy scientist last night," Cisco corrected.

"Cisco," Caitlin said. "That's not helping."

"Well," Barry continued. "Snart was there when I was fighting the mad scientist. I think he was trying to steal the stolen Mercury Lab blueprints or something. I think both Snart and I were affected by the consciousness ray-gun. I think we switched bodies."

"So, you're saying that the Flash and Captain Cold have switched bodies?" Cisco asked. "And you're the Flash?"

"Exactly!"

"You know," Caitlin said thoughtfully. "That might just be possible."

"Prove it," Cisco demanded. "Prove you're Barry Allen," he said to Barry.

"Well, uh, what do you want to know?"

"What flavor slurpy was I drinking yesterday for lunch?"

"Oh! I remember this! You had grape and Caitlin cherry. You guys were arguing over if cherry and grape would be a good slurpy flavor combination. Caitlin said they wouldn't because they'd make a gross color, but you said they would because it's about the flavor and not about the color."

"It is you, Barry," Cisco finally admitted.

"And we just sent Snart off to talk the committee," Caitlin said horrified.

"You did what?!"

"Well," Caitlin explained. "We thought he was you and so…"

"We have to stop him!" Cisco exclaimed.

O

"That was an impressive presentation, Mr. Allan," the head of the committee said to Snart. The only reason Snart even knew what most of the equipment was because he had studied how the police department worked, so he could avoid getting caught. He never thought it would come in handy for any other reason.

"We just have one final question," another member said.

"What drives you to serve this city?" another finished.

"Well, honestly, it's just my need for justice," Snart said, attempting an optimistic smile. "I just love serving other people and seeing the right thing done. Those criminals need to be locked up," he said with fake cheer. He looked at the committee.

They looked unamused.

He continued, "I like to look out for people and even put my life in danger sometimes, it makes no sense. I don't why someone would do that, but I do it anyway!"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Hmmm," the head of the committee finally said. "That was…interesting." He wrote something down on the clipboard he was holding, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Allan."

"It was my pleasure!" he said enthusiastically shaking their hands. A few of the members exchanged a glance. Maybe he had taken Barry's positivity a little too far.

O

Cisco speedily pulled up to the Central City Police Station and hastily parked the S.T.A.R. Labs van. Barry began to get out of the car.

"Barry, wait!" he said.

Barry looked at Cisco puzzled.

"You probably shouldn't go in there," Cisco said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"It's okay, Barry," Caitlin reassured. She and Cisco quickly got out of the car.

"Do you think you can reverse what happened to them?" Cisco asked her as they quickly walked towards the police station.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

Cisco gave her an understanding look and opened the door and raced towards Joe, "Detective West!"

"Cisco? Caitlin?" Joe asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to explain," Cisco said. "Where's Barry?"

"He's talking with the committee."

Caitlin and Cisco exchanged a horrified look.

"Is something wrong?" the detective asked.

"Something's very wrong," Cisco confirmed.

Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco ran towards the stairs, but they saw the committee coming down and stopped.

"We were too late," Cisco muttered hopelessly.

"Detective West," the head of the committee addressed Joe upon reaching the trio.

"Yes, sir?"

"I heard you practically raised Barry Allan. Is that correct?"

Caitlin and Cisco exchanged another terrified expression.

"Yes, it is, sir," the detective answered.

"You did a fine job," the man said and patted Joe on the back.

"Uh, what?" Cisco said in pure shock.

The head of the committee turned to Cisco, "Barry Allan knows what he's talking about. His presentation was excellent. The ending was a bit strange, but otherwise he did very well."

"Uh, thank you, sir," the detective said.

The man just nodded, and he and the rest of the committee walked towards another wing of the police station.

"Alright," Joe said turning to Cisco and Caitlin. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Uh, well, sir," Cisco began.

"Barry and Leonard Snart switched bodies," Caitlin said frankly.

"What?!"

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," Snart said, coolly walking down the stairs.

Snart walked past the group and towards the doors but paused when he noticed the others weren't following him.

"What's the hold up?" he said impatiently turning around.

"You gave a good presentation…" Cisco said, not really understanding what he was saying himself.

Snart shrugged, "I know my stuff. Helps me not to get caught. Now, can we go?"

"Uh, yes," Cisco looked at Joe in surprise.

Joe's face mirrored his, but he nodded to Cisco.

"I mean, yeah," Cisco said with more purpose.

"Then let's go," Snart said.

Cisco led Snart and Caitlin out of the police station and back to the S.T.A.R. Labs van he had messily parked outside. Cisco got into the driver's seat and Caitlin got into the passenger's. Snart opened the van and sat down next to Barry.

"Hello, Barry," he said.

"Snart," Barry nodded in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Well?" Snart asked. "Can you fix us?"

He and Barry sat on one of the tables in S.T.A.R. Labs. Wires were wrapped in a ring around both Snart's and Barry's heads. Caitlin looked thoughtfully at one of the monitors.

She took in a shaky breath, "Yes, I think I know what I need to do."

"Then why do I sense there is more to that sentence?" Snart asked.

"Because there is. I can fix you, but it's going to take time."

Snart and Barry exchanged a look.

"How long, are you thinking, exactly?" Barry asked.

"About the rest of the day," Caitlin answered.

"That isn't too bad," Snart said, removing the wires and hopping off of the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cisco asked.

"What do you mean?" Snart said, an edge catching to his voice.

"We're not just going to let a criminal run around Central City in the Flash's body," Cisco explained.

Snart looked between each of the members of the Flash's

team, "So, what? You're just gonna keep me here?"

"Yup," Cisco answered.

"That might be a problem," Snart said.

"Oh?" Cisco said. "And why is that?"

"I have a job tonight. I plan on doing it," Snart answered.

"There's no way I'm letting you commit a crime in my body," Barry said.

"Make me," Snart said defiantly.

Before the situation could get any more out of hand, alarms began to sound at the computers in the center of the room.

"What now?" Snart asked.

Cisco raced over to the computers, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Caitlin asked.

"There's a meta trying to rob a bank."

Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry all stared at Snart.

"What?"

"The Flash has to stop it," Cisco said.

"Well, that's too bad."

"Please," Caitlin said. "We can't just let this happen."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not a hero," Snart replied.

"I'll make a deal with you," Barry said, catching Snart's attention. "I'll do your job if you stop the bank robbery."

"Barry!" Caitlin absconded.

Snart looked thoughtfully at Barry, "Tell no one about this."

"I promise," Barry said, extending his hand to Snart.

"Then we have a deal," he said, shaking Barry's hand.

O

Cisco dragged Barry into the hallway, "Barry! What are you thinking?! This is a terrible idea!"

"How hard could it be? I mean, I know he's planning to rob Mercury Labs, and I've been there so, it shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"That place has state of the art security!"

"So? I'll just have Snart talk me through it."

"Hey, guys!" Caitlin called. "You're needed in here."

Barry and Cisco walked back into the room and saw Snart wearing the Flash's suit and tugging on it uncomfortably.

"Be careful with that!" Cisco said. "That took me a while to make."

"Sorry," Snart said sarcastically. "I'll be more careful."

Cisco huffed and walked over to the computer.

"We'll talk you through everything, okay, Snart?" Barry said.

"Yeah, I got it."

"That means no stealing," Caitlin reminded.

"We'll see about that," Snart said mischievously.

"Okay," Cisco said. "Are you ready?"

Snart glared at Cisco, "Where am I going?"

Cisco glared back.

"Central City Primary Bank," Barry answered for him.

Snart smiled and raced out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than normal. The next few are much more exciting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Two jewelry stores and a bank," Snart said through the coms.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"I just passed two jewelry stores and a bank," Snart said.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and Cisco was about to say something sarcastic when Barry said, "Good job. I'm proud of you, man."

Caitlin and Cisco looked at Barry as if he just sprouted another head.

"What?" Barry asked. "I'm just being encouraging."

"Sure you are," Cisco replied and returned his attention to his computer screen.

Snart reached the bank just in time to see a metahuman blast his way out of the bank with green fire.

"Now, Snart, you gotta be careful. He can eject that fire faster than you think," Barry said helpfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Snart said, swirling around the metahuman.

The metahuman growled angrily and hurled a ball of the emerald fire at Snart. Snart rolled out of the way and snatched the money from the metahuman's hands. He raced away before the meta could torch him with his green flames. Snart looked down at the money in his hands as he ran and knew he could make off with it and no one could stop him.

"Snart!" Barry said. "You backing out on me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied and streaked back towards the metahuman and clobbered him with the bags full of money.

This only upset the metahuman even more and he roared angrily. Flames erupted from his hands and his eyes burned with an unearthly green glow. The meta stomped towards Snart and shot hot, powerful, jade-colored flames at him. Snart dropped the money bags and easily evaded the flames, but the surrounding area caught fire and everything was awash in a lime-ish glow.

Snart charged towards the metahuman and managed to land a punch to the meta's face. The meta laughed.

"Is that all you got, Flash?" he asked sarcastically in a low, grating voice.

The metahuman attempted to grab Snart, but Snart managed to slip away.

"I'm open to suggestions," Snart said.

"He seems to be drawing power from your energy," Caitlin said.

"What?" Snart asked.

"Basically," Cisco explained. "The faster you go, the more powerful he becomes."

"That's just great," Snart said. "I'm stuck in the Flash's body, but I can't go fast."

"C'mon, Snart. This isn't too bad. I've seen you take down guys this size without having powers," Barry encouraged.

Caitlin and Cisco gave Barry another strange look.

"Encouragement, guys," Barry reminded. "Your encouragement always helps me."

"Yeah," Cisco said. "I don't think it's working with him."

"You guys know I can hear everything you're saying, right?" Snart said through the coms.

"Just focus on taking out the meta, okay?" Cisco said shortly.

Snart returned his attention to the meta. They stood at opposite sides of the street, staring menacingly at each other.

"What's wrong, Flash?" the metahuman taunted. "Can't take the heat?"

Snart ran as fast as he could towards the meta, but stopped a few feet away, "Well, come on!" he challenged.

The metahuman smiled and charged at Snart. Snart easily sidestepped him and kneed him in the stomach. The metahuman doubled over, and Snart kicked the back of his knees, causing the metahuman to fall completely to the ground. The metahuman quickly turned over and shot a vibrant, green fireball at Snart. Snart barely avoided the fire, and his suit singed a little.

"Hey!" Cisco said. "What did I tell you about the suit?"

"I'm just keeping things interesting," Snart replied.

"Well," Caitlin said. "You're actually doing great. His fire seems weaker."

The metahuman stood up and blasted a continuous stream of fire in Snart's direction. Snart rolled out of the way and took cover behind a nearby car. The meta howled in anger and ran with thundering footsteps at Snart. Snart quickly ran out from behind the car just in time to see the metahuman pick up the car and throw it.

"Whoa!" Cisco exclaimed. "I had no idea he could do that!"

"But his power levels are greatly decreasing," Caitlin said.

"Yeah," Barry agreed. "All you need to do is outlast him."

Before Snart could make a cheeky reply, the metahuman threw another fireball at him. This one was much less powerful than the last. Snart approached the meta at a normal, human jog, dodging the fireballs that came his way.

"Why aren't you running?!" the meta exclaimed angrily as he threw one last small fireball.

Snart easily avoided the small, fizzy fireball by rolling out of the way and coming up a few feet in front to the meta. Snart feigned a left punch, and caught the metahuman in the face with a solid right hook. The meta clutched his face, and Snart delivered one last punch to his nose, knocking the metahuman out cold.

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I also need a name for this metahuman if any of you have any ideas. I love reading your ideas for the mad scientist's name as well! You guys are great!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **A/N: Only one more chapter after this one! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

 **Also, thanks to setalmage for coming up for a name for the metahuman. I love it!**

"I find it unnerving how you just lock up metahumans in here," Snart said, as they closed the container to the latest metahuman Cisco had named "Singe."

"This is the safest place for them," Barry explained. "And for others."

"Yeah, I suppose," Snart said thoughtfully. He turned to

Barry, "Remember our deal, Barry," he said. "You have

a heist in thirty minutes."

Barry sighed, "I remember."

O

"What took you so long?" Mick asked impatiently as Barry finally arrived at the rendezvous point outside of Mercury Labs.

"Sorry, I was busy."

"It's not like you to be late," Mick said.

"Yeah," Lisa agreed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Let's just get on with it," Barry said.

Lisa and Mick exchanged a look. Barry led them to the access point just like Snart instructed.

"Do you have the detonators?" he asked Lisa.

"Since when do you ask?" she said. "You know I always have your back," she said and handed him the detonators.

Barry looked at the detonators. He had no idea how to use them. He looked at the hatch he was supposed to put the detonators on.

"Why are you taking so long?" Mick said, roughly grabbing the detonators and placing them on the hatch.

Lisa quickly activated the detonators, and the hatch blasted open. Barry entered the hatch, and Mick and Lisa followed.

They walked down a tight corridor that was made for maintenance crews to use. It was built inside the walls of the building, so the labs could look as pristine as possible. It was unseen from the outside and had limited surveillance. Every few feet there was a hallway or door that stemmed off into another wing of the building. It was extremely narrow and extremely dark. Barry nervously wiped the sweat off of his brow. Snart had instructed him on the directions, but it was much darker than he anticipated.

"How long do we have?" Lisa asked.

"Uh, what?" Barry asked confusedly.

"You know, how long do we have until the alarms go off and the police show up?"

"Oh, right," Barry said, recalling Snart telling him the exact amount of seconds they had. "Um," he hesitated as he tried to remember. "Four-hundred thirty-two seconds," he finally said.

Mick and Lisa exchanged another look.

Barry ignored them and led them through the maze of the maintenance passage. He remembered most of the way through the winding passage. He took the fourth right. The second left. The third left after that. Then he paused, was it the second left, or the second right?

"Lenny!" Lisa whispered urgently.

Barry quickly turned right and abruptly stopped. The door in front of him read "Sprinkler Room." He had chosen the wrong direction.

"Are we lost?" Mick asked.

Lisa shushed him, but then whispered, "Lenny! What are you doing?"

"I just took a wrong turn," Barry whispered back.

Lisa looked at him suspiciously, "This isn't like you! You need to focus!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Barry said.

"Did you just apologize?" Mick asked in astonishment.

"We need to go back," Barry said.

Mick grunted angrily, but turned around. Lisa gave Barry a worried look and then followed Mick out. Barry then took the lead again. They didn't get lost this time.

They finally arrived to the door they were supposed to enter, and Barry opened the door to the room that contained the new, shiny, expensive equipment that they were supposed to steal. Scientific instruments lined the walls of the well-sized storage closet. Barry never realized how much equipment Mercury Labs had. Some of the equipment was even better than the stuff they had at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Lisa and Mick immediately began to fill the duffel bags they had brought. Barry walked over to one of the shelves and also began to fill his duffel bag.

"You're filling your bag with microscopes?" Mick asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah," Barry said. "These microscopes are the most expensive things in the room. These kind can measure electrons. You're just grabbing common petri dishes."

Mick looked at the handful of petri dishes he was holding and then set them down and began to take microscopes, "If you say so."

Lisa gave Barry a quizzical look but also began to fill her bag with microscopes.

Barry looked down at his watch, "Alright. We need to go."

"We could've taken more stuff if you hadn't gotten lost," Mick said bitterly.

"C'mon, Mick," Lisa said. "Let's go."

Lisa, Mick, and Barry were suddenly blinded by a harsh, white light. Sirens blared loudly.

"Snart!" Mick roared angrily.

"We need to leave!" Lisa said urgently.

Barry immediately raced back through the maintenance corridor, Lisa and Mick close behind him. They ran through the winding passage until they reached the exit. Barry, Lisa, and Mick were greeted by cool, fresh air as they finally left the building.

"Freeze!"

The trio spun around and were greeted by five guards all pointing guns in their direction.

Mick and Lisa immediately drew their weapons. Barry awkwardly raised his in the guards' direction.

"Just let us go," Barry said. "No one has to get hurt."

Lisa and Mick looked at Barry in surprise.

"Drop your weapons!" one of the guards commanded.

Mick smiled gleefully and Lisa smirked.

The guards fired.

Barry ducked out of the way and barely avoided getting shot. He stood up and saw two of the guards had been turned into golden statues and the other two were attempting to avoid the flames jettisoning from the Heat Gun. Barry heard the sound of a gun cocking and turned around to see the remaining guard pointing a gun at him. Barry went to reach for the Cold Gun.

"Don't do it," the guard warned.

"Hey!" the guard turned to see Heatwave quickly approaching him. "Stay away from my partner!" Mick blasted the guard with a stream of flames that sent him flying.

"Thanks," Barry said.

Sirens wailed in the background and quickly drew nearer.

"Mick," Lisa said. "Take the goods to our buyer."

Mick nodded, but his gaze lingered on Barry, "When we get back, you owe me an explanation." Mick went to gather the duffel bags.

"Look, I - " Barry began.

Mick stopped him with a fiery glare and shoved past him, the bags in hand.

Barry turned to leave the way Snart had instructed, but Lisa grabbed his arm and pulled him to look at her. Her eyes were filled with concern and anger.

"You're explaining all of this!" she hissed.

Barry nodded. The sound of sirens growing closer. He looked out at the street nervously, "We should go."

Lisa released him and began to walk away, but paused and turned around. She gave him one last lingering glance and then disappeared into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **A/N: I finally decided on a name for the crazy scientist, so thank you to Anson Sauer for the awesome name!**

 **This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think. Also, leave any suggestions/requests if you have any.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

"How did it go?" Snart asked as soon as Barry got back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Barry ignored him and continued walking.

"Barry..." Snart said testily.

"We stole some equipment, okay?" Barry said, his patience clearly thinning.

"What happened?" Snart asked.

Barry hesitated.

"I know my own voice, Barry," Snart said impatiently. "What happened?"

Barry turned and faced Snart. The tension between them filling the room.

"Alright!" Caitlin said, intervening before things could get out of hand. "I figured out how to switch you back."

"You certainly took your time," Snart said glaring at Barry before hopping up on the table.

"It's a very delicate procedure," Caitlin said, carefully placing wires around Snart's head. "I had to make sure I would get it right."

"You did great, Caitlin," Barry complimented, sitting next to Snart.

"I can't wait until you guys switch back," Cisco said,

helping Caitlin hook up the wires. "It's weird hearing nice things come out of Snart's mouth. Just think, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for Doctor Mammal."

The sound of angry, high-heeled footsteps came clacking down the corridor. Iris determinedly rounded the corner into the main room of S.T.A.R. Labs and promptly slapped Snart on the face.

"Ow," Snart said flatly.

"What was that for?!" Barry asked in a distressed manner.

Iris startled at Barry's sudden outburst, "What is _he_ doing here?"

Cisco and Caitlin glanced at each other worriedly.

"You don't know?" Cisco asked.

"Don't know what?" Iris asked hotly.

"Iris!" a voice called from the hallway. "Iris!" Detective West shouted again as he entered the room. "I've been calling you!"

"I've been busy," she replied. "I need to talk to Barry."

"Uh, why?" Barry asked nervously.

"That's none of your business!" she snipped back.

"Iris," Joe said softly, attempting to calm her down. "There's something you need to know. It's what I've been calling you about."

Iris eyed the team and her father suspiciously, finally realizing something was amiss, "What is it?"

"Barry and Snart switched bodies," Cisco explained.

Iris looked between Barry and Snart horrified, "For how long?"

"Just a day," Caitlin answered.

Iris looked back at Snart, "So that's why you were acting weird today."

"What?" Barry asked, shooting Snart a meaningful look. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Iris replied.

Detective West suddenly eyed Snart angrily, "Did you kiss my daughter?"

"Maybe," Snart answered playfully.

Joe moved to Snart and was about to punch him when Iris stood in his way, "Dad! Relax! He didn't kiss me."

Joe stopped and looked at Iris.

"That's why I was angry," Iris explained. "He wasn't returning my affection. He had been giving me the cold shoulder all day, and I didn't know why."

"You're welcome," Snart said.

Joe glared at him, "When will they be back to normal?"

"I'm about to start the process now," Caitlin answered. She looked at Barry and Snart, "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Barry said positively.

Snart rolled his eyes, "Let's get it over with."

Caitlin typed in a few commands in the keyboard and then looked up at Barry and Snart. A small humming noise emanated from the wires and a purple glow surrounded them as the process took place.

Barry suddenly gasped. Snart blinked and looked at his surroundings.

"Did it work?" Cisco asked, nervously.

"Uh, yeah," Barry said in his own body. "I think so. Snart?"

"You know, I thought being in the Flash's body would be more fun, but I'm glad to be back in mine."

Barry nodded, "I think it worked."

"I knew something was going on," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Lisa Snart walking into the main room of S.T.A.R. Labs. She went up to her brother, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," he replied.

She eyed the wires on his head suspiciously, "You're not joining Team Flash, are you?"

Snart looked truly terrified, "You know me better than that."

"Do I?" she asked. "You were acting like a completely different person during the heist tonight."

Snart shot Barry a look.

"Look, Lisa," Cisco said nearing the Golden Glider and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Your brother was, uh," he paused and looked at Snart who gave Cisco a stern look. "Well, it doesn't matter, but he's okay now."

Lisa looked at her brother and then looked back at Cisco, "You promise?"

"I promise," Cisco said sincerely, gazing into her eyes.

Lisa intently studied Cisco for a moment, "Alright. I believe you."

"I don't know about you," Snart said removing the wiring from around his head and hopping off of the table. "But I'm ready to get out of here."

Lisa smiled at her brother, "Me too."

Lisa and Leonard walked out of the room, but as they neared the door, Lisa glanced at Cisco one last time before she and her brother disappeared around the corner.

Cisco sighed in relief, "That was close."

"Yeah, it was," Joe agreed.

"You know," Caitlin said thoughtfully. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Snart didn't make a bad Flash."

Everyone looked at Caitlin in surprise.

"I mean, he's definitely not as good as Barry," she clarified. "But he didn't destroy Central City, and he actually stopped a metahuman."

"That was him?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"He'll probably never admit it," Barry said. "But there's some good in him."

There was a slight pause as the team contemplated this.

"I don't see it," Joe said frankly.

Iris giggled. "Dad," she reprimanded and lightly slapped him on the arm.

"What?" he asked in fake cluelessness.

"He could've destroyed the city," Iris said.

"I'd like to see him try," Joe said.

"He could've robbed a bank," Barry pointed out.

Joe sighed, "That's true. He does deserve some credit." Then quickly added, "That doesn't mean he doesn't belong in jail, though."

Barry sighed, "I know, but, one day, I think he'll do something heroic."

"Or get himself killed," Joe added.

"Well, aren't you all sunshine and happiness," Cisco said sarcastically.

The alarms on the computer suddenly sounded. Cisco spun and around and raced towards them.

"Looks like there's a fire two blocks from here," he said. He looked up to see Barry wearing his suit.

"It's good to be back," the Flash said and raced off into the night.


End file.
